Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door
by smeake
Summary: Nick goes on a adventure but this time in paper form along with Mario, Toad and King Boo in there paper forms will they be able to rescue Felicity from the evil hands of Nick's former teacher's. Read to find out R&R.
1. Chapter 1: is it a kidnapping or no?

**Hello everyone I hope you all have been waiting anxiously waiting for my next story i was considering going to youtube to make Let's Play's for video games However after a conversation with one of my good friend here on fanfiction Hopefaith2 that took place 48 hours prior i have decided to stay. Hope is now in college and it's in New York there are three campuses in NY Queens, Manhattan and Staten Island there's also one more in the US (i think) and in Rome, Italy. Hope is going to one of the campuses in NY, if you all have heard the news about Hurricane Irene i asked her if she was ok and she said her and her family were fine. but any who on to the story this may be based of Paper Mario The thousand year door but i think it will not be based off entirely off of the PMTTYD plot I only own my OC Nicholas everything else belongs to Nintendo. let's begin chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: What is wrong is it a kidnapping or a treasure map?

I was walking back to Princess Peach's castle from King Boo's mansion wearing a hat with N in the middle, gloves a white shirt (because it was hot) short's and black VANS tennis shoes when all of a sudden i heard something.

"AHHH" someone screamed

I recognized that voice it was my girlfriend Felicity.

I ran into the castle where i saw Felicity being taken away by two guys that i recognized them they were my former teacher's Erich Blunt and Robbie Lindeman.

They ran away as soon as they saw me and went to the flying cars and flew away i saw on my GPS that they were heading somewhere. but where were they heading?

"The next location they are heading to is Rougeport". the electronic voice from the GPS said

Knowing that Mario had gone there before i went to get him, Toad and King Boo.

**And so begins Nick's next adventure but not officially yet**.** What will happen with King Boo being paired up with his arch-nemesis will they be able to put aside there differences. You'll have to what for Chapter 2**.

**Until then this is smeake signing off saying See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rougeport, where to go first

**Hello everyone welcome to Chapter 2 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door. Let us begin shall we**

I went to Mario and Luigi's house in a fanatic mood Mario then answered the door.

" Hi Nick whoa you in a hyper mood". "Felicity was kidnapped again". I responded when i went into the house.

"By who"? "My former teachers, they are heading to Rougeport i had to get you for help since your the only one that knows the in's and out's of the treasure map you got from Princess Peach way back". I explained to Mario "And you want my former partners to help as well" Mario said

"Yes and i also want Toad and King Boo to join as well".

"Okay let's go talk to them". Mario said

Once we explained to Toad and King Boo the situation the agreed to help. King Boo had a argument with Mario but they eventually came to there senses and agreed.

" And so we sail onward to Rougeport". I said to Mario, Toad and King Boo

Once we got to Rougeport we all saw Mario's former partner Goombella being cornered by one of my teacher Doris Hardy I went up and started a battle with her she was changed into a man for the fight since men cannot hit women.

"You'll pay Nick" Doris shouted

"No you will pay Doris" I shouted back

I then started a with a missile drop kick off of the stage lights which damaged Doris severely.

Doris charged at me which caused me to lose one heath point.

I then did another missile drop kick to Doris which made her lose all of her health.

"I'm out of here". Doris said before she ran away.

Thank you for saving me Goombella said she then kissed me on the check.

I'm Goombella a student at the University of Goom nice to meet you.

"I'm Nicholas these are my friends Toad and King Boo and i think you know Mario". I said

"Of course i know Mario we went on a adventure to rescue Princess Peach from the X-Nauts". Goombella said

"Do you have to save Princess Peach again". Goombella said to Mario

"No we have to save Nick's girlfriend Felicity she was kidnapped by Nick's former teachers". Mario said

"Oh ok i think i'll be able to help you out Nick let's go to my Professor's house i know where it is let's go".

Me, Mario, Toad and King Boo followed Goombella. Once we got to the professor's house I started to explain my situation

"Hmm we must find out where they took her as soon as possible". Professor Frankly said.

"I do have a GPS it tracks where my enemies are going".

"May i take a a look at it". the professor said. I handed him the GPS.

"The next location your enemies are heading to is to the Palace of Shadow". the GPS said.

"You need the seven keys to get to the Palace of Shadow" the professer said

keys? everyone but not professor said

"Yes you need to get keys and the keys are hidden by your teachers Nicholas in each area the first key is in petal meadows go there".

"Ok thank you professor, everyone let's go". we went down to Rougeport sewers and went through the pipe to petal meadows.

**Chapter 2 is done what will happen when Nick and the others get to petal meadows you'll have to wait until chapter 3 until then this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Petal Meadows: part 1

**Hello everyone welcome to Chapter 3 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 3: Petal Meadows: Part 1**  
><strong>

Once we emerged from the pipe i jumped down landing softly on the grass.

"Well here we are everyone Petal Meadows a peaceful place Nick let's find your first teacher". Goombella said

We walked about 2 feet when we heard a noise

"What is that noise". I asked to King Boo.

"It sounds like a dragon Nick". King Boo responded

"Wait what's that on the ground". Mario and Toad asked

I walked over to it it was a tape recorder with recorded dragon sounds

But after the sound's stopped I heard a voice of one of my administrators on the tape it was Jennifer Leach-Cotton.

"Nick if you ever want to see your girlfriend Felicity again you have to get through me first luckily you never will make it to me ha ha ha ha".

I picked up the recorder and threw it 50 feet into the background, I then heard a scream of pain.

"Everyone Jennifer is in the background all we have to do is find a way to get to her".

"Let's go to the east maybe we can find some help". Toad said

After countless random battles we made it to a town called Leachburg we saw a koopa walking toward us

"Hello welcome to Leachburg we haven't had tourists here in a while".

"Why is the town called Leachburg". Mario asked puzzled

"Because of it's ruler Jennifer Leach-Cotton she changed the name and she has made all the citizens work with out any breaks". the koopa responded

"How are we supposed to get to her". I asked

"Go to the last castle in Shhwonk Fortess and get the stone keys then bring them to the two rocks at the beginning of the level put them in and do what it says on the inscription".

"Ok thank you I said.

"Let's Go everyone". Goombella said

After countless random battles we made it to Shhownk fortess where we saw a big thomp sleeping it woke up when it heard us coming in

"Who dares disturb my slumber." the thomp said

"If you want to get to where the stone keys rest you must defeat me". the thomp continued

I gulped knowing that if we were going to really fight him we couldn't win we wouldn't be able to knock him over

All of a sudden he sent down four Bald Clefts

"If you want to get to where the stone keys rest you must defeat my men but you won't be able to bwa ha ha ha". the thomp chuckled in humor.

After a quick 10 second battle the thomp gasped in horror

"How could you defeat my cute little Bald Clefts". the thomp said

"I guess i have to let you five though to where the stone keys rest but i still despise you four especially you mustache man". the thomp responded before going back to sleep.

We all turned to Mario knowing that the comment was directed towards him.

"Mario you just did a game show when you came here, but we had to fight four Bald Clefts when i came here why is that". Me and King Boo said

"I don't know Nick maybe the thomp holds a grudge against you". Mario responded

"Cute" I said to Mario sarcastically.

We got down the pipe traveled east and got the Sun Stone and all of a sudden something dropped from above

"Goombella what is that" I asked curious

"That's a fuzzy Nick there are many colors this one is a regular fuzzy it takes away your HP It would be best to guard against it's attacks".

After we defeated it we traveled west to get the Moon Stone when we did another fuzzy dropped from above.

After we defeated that fuzzy we went back to the entrance where the pipe was but in our path was a fuzzy that was gold.

"Meyoorrk" the Gold fuzzy said

"This is our home and coming in here is very rude, rude, RUDE, and now your going to pay". the gold fuzzy continued.

Mini-Boss Battle- Gold Fuzzy

"You five will pay especially you Mario is it".

"Goombella is that a Gold Fuzzy" I asked

"Yes it is Nick but a Gold fuzzy unlike a regular fuzzy doesn't suck your HP".

After about 5 hits the Gold fuzzy interrupted the battle with his dialogue.

"You all are pretty tough but will you be able to last against my men GET EM BOYS". the gold fuzzy shouted which made fuzzy's fall and swarm to form a fuzzy horde.

"Nick attack the Gold fuzzy to defeat him, avoid hitting the fuzzy horde". Goombella said

Once we defeated the Gold fuzzy we went back onto the field.

"SCATTER" the Gold Fuzzy shouted as he and the other fuzzy's went off screen, We all went back up the pipe.

After we got back to the beginning of the level we put the key's in the right place's and two switch's were revealed along with a inscription.

I used my hammer on one of the switch's while Toad used his hammer on the other switch.

The big center rock with the inscription broke into pieces which revealed a pipe, and another pipe that was in the background.

"Great now we can get to Nick's teacher come on everyone let's go". King Boo said as we went down the pipe and come out in the background, with all of us ready to go into the castle and fight Jennifer Leach-Cotton.

**Well everyone this warps up Chapter 3 what will happen when Nick and company get into the castle to fight Nick's first administrator find out in Chapter 4 Until then this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Petal Meadows: Part 2

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 4 of Paper Nicholas The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 4: Petal Meadows: Part 2**  
><strong>

Once We went into the castle we flew across to the other side because the bridge was out, with Mario telling that the name of the castle was changed from Hooktail castle to my administrators hyphened name which was Leach-Cotton so the name of the castle was now Leach-Cotton castle.

Once we went into the castle it was really enormous.

"How are we supposed to find her in here". I asked to Mario.

"Follow me i know the way around this place". Mario said

We followed Mario grabbing things that might help us and pressing switch's and doing lot's of stuff to get to the top floor.

We went through a room to the left to see a white mouse with a mask to cover her eyes

"Ah my handsome hunk of cheese you have returned". the white mouse was referring to Mario as the handsome hunk of cheese.

"And who might that little hunk of cheese be". the white mouse asked.

"Are you referring to me". Toad asked

"No i'm talking about the one next to you with the glasses" the mouse responded.

"Who are you"? Me, Toad and King Boo asked

"I'm Ms Mowz the globe-tottering badge stealing thief".

"Why are you here anyway Mrs Mowz said to me

"I'm trying to get one of my seven keys to find my girlfriend Felicity". I responded

Ms Mowz came over and kissed me on the check i was shocked

"Hey you can't just come over and kiss the check of a person without good reason" Goombella said a little hint of anger in her voice"

"See you later my little hunk of cheese". Mrs Mowz said as she jumped out of the window

"Nick look's like you've got competition". King Boo said

"Real funny King Boo real funny." I said sarcastically as we were walking out the door to the room on the right.

Once we got up to a big door we went through it to find that we were outside

"Just a little further Nick". Mario said

As soon as we got to the top we went though the really big door to find Jennifer Leach-Cotton.

"Well well Nick and here i thought you would never get to me, like you would never come back with us to west port and here is a opportunity to do just that".

"Save it Jennifer i know you are one of the four the have ruined my life, and i will not let you, one take me back to west port and two not to harm my girlfriend Felicity in anyway".

Boss Battle- Jennifer Leach-Cotton

"Well Nick if i can't take you back then i'll take those two back with me"

Large hands shot out of the the flying car which grabbed Toad and King Boo

"AHHH Help us Nick" Toad and King Boo shouted

"King Boo you can get out of there". I shouted back.

"Adios Nick" Jennifer said as she got into the car and flew away.

"Mario throw me into the car" I said

"What are you going to do" Mario responded

"Watch me"

Mario picked me up and threw me into the car as it was flying out of the window.

Mario and Goombella both came over to the edge of the window.

I started battling Jennifer for the controls I came across one of the buttons which i pushed which relased King Boo and Toad came the hands.

" Toad King Boo" me, Mario and Gombella shouted

I then pushed Jennifer off of the cart she was dangling.

"Aidos Cotton" I said as i made one of the hands hit her head which made her lose her grip and fall.

"AHHH Help us Nick" Toad and King Boo shouted. King Boo turned invisible leaving only Toad falling.

_That idiot _Toad thought.

Toad i'm coming i shouted as i jumped out of the cart.

When i got down to Toad's elevation we were 200 feet from the ground.

"Toad i'm not going to let you die on my watch" I shouted as i grabbed his arm, but as i was doing that we both hit the ground at a really fast rate.

"Nick, Toad" Mario and Goombella shouted as they got out of the castle and over to where we landed.

They saw my hand around Toad's arm

"He really does care for Toad deeply like a really close friend" Goombella said

"Yes he does but where's King Boo".

"I'm right here" King Boo responded.

"Ouch what happened" Toad said groggily as he turned around to see me laying down with my hand around his arm.

"Nick wake up don't die on me".

"what happened" I said as i leaned up only to reveal Toad hugging me.

"Nick your ok" Toad said.

"King Boo did you see where Jennifer landed we have to get the key from her".

"She's over here" King Boo responded.

I ran over to her and got the key

The big words came up on the screen END OF CHAPTER.

**Well this ends Chapter 4 but where do Nick and co. go next your find out in Chapter 5 this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rougeport and Boggly Woods

**Hello everyone welcome to Chapter 5 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door There will be no interludes in this story their will be post-chapter stuff after specific locations are complete but no interludes, anyway on to Chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Rougeport and Boggly Woods

After we got back to Rougeport Professor Frankly explained to us where to go next

"Great job on getting the first key the next key is in Boggly Woods"

"Boggly Woods"? I said puzzled

"Yes Nick the key is in Boggly Woods go there to find it". the Professor said

"Ok thank you professor, let's go everyone.

Once we got out of the pipe I looked down to see what i was standing in.

"Toad is this snow"? I asked curious

"It could be Nick i don't know"

"Nick this is snow" King Boo responded

"Oh but what is that falling from the sky". i shouted as it got closer.

"Scatter" King Boo shouted as we all ran in separate directions

once it landed i went over to see what it is a metor with a tape recorder on the top of it.

I heard another one of my administrators on the tape it was the School Resource Officer, Officer Gravel.

"Nick You thought i ruined your life i would've ruined your life if i had to take you to the Marion Country Juvenile Detention Center, but i never had to do that, but as an officer of the law I must protect the people I hope you understand".

"It seems that Officer Gravel chose the bad people not knowing what they could do". King Boo responded

"Let's go and find him to try to make amends". I said

After countless random battles we finally made it to The Great Tree

"Here it is the great Tree Nick let's find Officer Gravel". Goombella said

Once we got inside the Great Tree we saw a little creature.

"Good to see you five we need your help".

"Who are you" I responded

"I'm Punio i'm a Puni you must be in league with the Police officer who came in here earlier please don't hurt me please"

"Don't worry Punio we won't hurt you" Mario said

"Mario you're back but why so sudden" Punio said

"I'm trying to help Nick find Officer Gravel so we can at least try to make amends". Mario said

Can you help us find the other Puni's Nick" Punio asked

'Sure we can do that let's find the puni's everyone". I responded

After we went to the top of the tree we saw a lot of puni's in a blue cage and a puni in a red cage.

"We are here to get you all out" Punio said.

"All we need to do is find the keys" I said

Once we found one of the keys and released the puni's in the blue cage, we went into the room with the other key and we saw Ms. Mowz

"Hello my little hunk of cheese" Ms. Mowz said to me.

"Hi Ms. Mowz" I responded

"Are you trying to find that police officer". Ms. Mowz said

"Yes we are have you seen him". I asked curious

"Yes i did a few minutes ago he is at the bottom of the tree".

"Thank you Ms. Mowz I said as she came over and kissed me on the check.

I must depart my little hunk of cheese may we meet again. Mrs Mowz said as she jumped out the window.

Once we went up to the red cage we released the puni elder and went down to the bottom of the tree while doing random battles and two battles with the Jabbi tribe we got down to the bottom of the tree to see the key. But Officer Gravel swiped it.

"Hello Nick i thought you and your friends would never make it down here it's time for this officer to vamoose". he then went up the pipe.

Once we got back to the door that leads to the entrance to the tree we were all ready to fight the officer of the law Officer Gravel.

**Everyone this warps up Chapter 5 you all will see the battle for the second key in Chapter 6 Until then this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6:Boggly Woods: Part 2

**Good evening everyone welcome to Chapter 6 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 6: Boggly Woods: Part 2**  
><strong>

Once we went through the door we saw Officer Gravel arguing with the Puni Elder he turned around to see me.

"Well well Nick you wish to fight me a officer of the law with the weapons that i have you will fear me now GET ON THE GROUND! Officer Gravel shouted

"No that works against criminals but i am not a criminal you think i did something horribly wrong by being taken into your office by Ben Whitehouse, you think i will be the next person you take to the Juvenile Detention Center well i won't be taken that easily". I shouted back

Boss Battle- Officer Gravel

He then took out his gun and i charged at him with my own weapon a shovel he shot 3 bullets which i dodged and hit him with the shovel 4 times which knocked him out cold.

"Well that was easy". Mario said

"Nick look" King Boo said

I looked down to see a note which had Officer Gravel's handwriting on it it read

"Nick at the end in the Palace of Shadow Ben Whitehouse has a surprise for you i'm not sure what it is but it may be bad but don't worry i'm not really allied with Ben and West Port at least in this story i'm not however he told me to set out to find you and kill you otherwise i would be fired once you go on a little bit more i will try to help you"

I looked down at Officer Gravel's body and turned around to see that Goombella had been shot by one of the bullets in the crossfire the other two bullets in the crossfire were dodged by everyone.

"Oh no someone get Goombella back to Rougeport she's been shot". I shouted i bent down to get the key which i grabbed the key as we were running out of the tree.

The big words came up on the screen as we went down the pipe back to the Rougeport sewers END OF CHAPTER

**Everyone this warps up chapter 6 i know it was short but i wanted to finish it asap until Chapter 7 this is smeake signing off see ya!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Rougeport and Glitzville

**Hello everyone welcome to Chapter 7 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 7: Rougeport and Glitzville**  
><strong>

Once we got back to Rougeport and Goombella was healed from the crossfire bullet we went to Professor Frankly's office to see where to go next.

"I'm glad Goombella is healed from the crossfire bullet but do you think you should really trust Officer Gravel, and didn't he break the 4th wall on the note he wrote". Professor Frankly said

"No he didn't break the 4th wall at least not that i know of". King Boo responded

"Where do we go next Professor". I asked

"The third key is located in Glitzville"

"Glitzville" me, Toad and King Boo said confused

"Yes the third key is located in the Glitz Pit where legendary fighters battle I'm not sure who the manager is since Mario defeated Grubba" Professor explained

"Jolene is the manager of the Glitz Pit" Mario said

"Ok so you all should be in good hands with Jolene in charge the only way to get there is by getting a ticket from the west side of Rougeport from Don Pianta to the Cheep Cheep Blimp Go get the ticket then head off to Glitzville". Professor Frankly said.

"Thanks Professor let's go everyone". I said

After we got the ticket from Don Pianta we went to the Cheep Cheep Blimp and got to Glitzville within 5 minutes.

Once we got to Glitzville, we went though the door to the right and we were escorted to the boss's office but we were shocked to find that the boss was not Jolene but it was my teacher Erich Blunt.

"Erich what are you doing here" I asked to him confused

"Your friend Mario called his friend Jolene and he told her about your problem and she stepped down from her position and gave it to me so you could exact revenge on me". Erich responded

"But" Erich continued "in order to get to me and to get your third key you have to defeat 19 other people including the champ, But the matches will not go the way Grubba instructed Mario to do, it will be regular battles with no stipulations involved". Erich explained to me and my friends

"Ok thank you" I said, we then went to the minor league locker room.

Our first fight was against the Goomba Bros. which we won in less than 20 seconds.

Our second fight was against the KP Koopas it was a easy fight and we won in less than 45 seconds.

Our third fight was against The Pokey Tripets which was tough if my partners were jumping but we eventually beat them with our hammers.

Our fourth fight was against The Dead Bones which obviously consisted of 3 Dull Bones they were very easy to defeat with only one health but they were tough because they had the ability to make more but we defeated them.

Our fifth fight was against Spike Storm consisting of 2 spiny's and 1 Lakitu they were easy to defeat once they were flipped over and the Lakitu was dead.

Our sixth fight was against The Hand it Overs consisting of two Bandits and two Big Bandits once we beat the Bandits the Big Bandits acted like cowards and ran away which was considered a win for us.

Our seventh fight was against The Mind-Bogglers which consisted of a Pale Piranha a Dark Puff and 1 Pider they were easy to defeat.

Our eight fight was against The Punk Rocks which consisted of three Hyper Bald Clefts they were easy to defeat when we had to POW Blocks with us.

Our Ninth fight was against The Bob-omb Squad which consisted of four Bob-omb's they were easy to defeat once they blew themselves up.

Our tenth fight was our chance to get into the major league locker room.

1st Mini-Boss- The Iron Harriers

It was tough to beat The Iron Harriers at first because they were invincible to our attacks but once a little yoshi came onto the stage unexpectedly and helped us out they were very easy to defeat.

We went to the major league locker room to rest up for the next fights that we would have.

**Well everyone Chapter 7 done in a nutshell i'll see you all in Chapter 8 until then this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8:Glitzville: Part 2

**Good evening everyone welcome to Chapter 8 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 8: Glitzville: Part 2

Once we were all ready for our next fights we got escorted by security to the ring.

Our 11th fight was against The Tiny Spines which consisted of two Red Spike Tops, they were very easy to defeat once i used my hammer to flip them over.

Our 12th fight was against The Poker Faces which consisted of two Bristles, they were easy to defeat once we kept jumping on them.

Our 13th fight was against The Shellshockers which consisted of two Shady Koopa Troopas and one Shady Paratoopa, they were just like ordinary Koopa Troopas and Paratoopas so they were easy to defeat.

Our 14th fight was against The Fuzz which consisted of one regular fuzzy, one green fuzzy which had the abilty to make copies of itself and one pink fuzzy which drains your FP, we took out the Green fuzzy first since we didn't want the battle to be extremely long, we then took out the Pink Fuzzy then the regular fuzzy.

Our 15th fight was against The Magikoopa Masters which consisted of a Red Magikoopa a Green Magikoopa and a white Magikoopa**, **after a long battle we defeated them.

"Nick, King Boo" someone shouted

When that someone came in the arena it was none other than Bowser

"Nick once i get my claws on you i'm going to destroy you than find Felicity and kidnap her than take her to my castle". Bowser said

2nd Mini-Boss- Bowser

"King Boo you have been on Nick's side for far too long once i destroy you i will take you back to the evil side". Bowser said not knowing the King Boo was not evil to me but only to Mario and Luigi.

I attacked him with my body slam attack from on top the stage lights. which only made two damage (he must be hard headed even in his paper form) it was from then on a back and fourth battle but we eventually defeated Bowser.

Once we healed up, we were escorted by security back to the ring.

Our sixteenth fight was against Craw-Daddy which was only a Dark version of Gus the Gate Keeper in Rougeport it was easy to defeat him because of our hammer'.

Our seventeenth fight was against Hamma, Bramma and Flare which consisted of Bowser's underling's a Hammer Bro, a Fire Bro and a Boomerang Bro it was easy to defeat the Hammer Bro and Fire Bro but after about 6 more hits we defeated the Boomerang Bro and won.

Our eighteenth fight was against Chomp Country which consisted of two Red Chomps they were tough but we defeated both of the Red Chomps and won.

Our nineteenth fight was for the #1 contender ship to the champions belt and it was against the Koopinator he was tough to beat with his helmet being protection but we eventually defeated him and earned the right to face the champion for his belt.

Our twenty fight was against the champion.

3rd Mini-Boss Rawk Hawk

"Prepare to get RAWKKKKKKED Rawk Hawk said as we got to the near the ring.

The fight then began with Rawk Hawk getting the upper hand, But i came back with a move of my own the Body Slam after about 10 hits his HP was down to 5 and King Boo used his magic skills to make him lose all of his health.

Once we won the championship we went back to Erich's office to confront however he wasn't there.

"He must be in the arena everyone follow me". I said

Once we healed up we went though one of the big door that only the champion could enter and then we saw Erich in the ring.

"Nick i never thought you and your friends would make it this far however it's time for me to reveal my true self. Erich said

He then transformed into a person 3 sizes bigger.

"I feel 25 years younger like i was when i was in the army". Erich said

"You're going down Erich" i shouted.

Boss Battle- Erich Blunt / Macho Erich Blunt

The battle started with Me attacking Erich with the quake hammer, King Boo and the others but not Goombella followed up all of our attacks including Goombella's MultiBonk made 12 damage.

Erich followed up with raising his attack and defense and using a body slam move on me.

After his HP was below 10 Erich interrupted.

"I still have one last trick up my sleeve get ready for this" Erich said he then raised his attack and defense again and did a body slam on all of us we all sustained 10 damage but we were not KO'd.

After about 6 more hits the boss battle was over.

I then went over and grabbed the key.

The big words came up on the screen END OF CHAPTER.

**Everyone this warps up Chapter 8 where do Nick and co. go next find out in Chapter 9 this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rougeport and Twilight Town

**Good afternoon everyone welcome to Chapter 9 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 9: Rougeport and Twilight Town

Once we got back to Rougeport with the third key in our possession we went to Professor Frankly office to find out where to go next.

"I'm glad you all got the third key from Erich, now the next key is in twilight town rumors are that one of Nick's teacher has done something there i'm not sure what he/she is doing but it would be best to get there before bad things happen."

"Ok thanks Professor let's go to Twilight Town everyone". I said

Once we went through the pipe in Rougeport sewers we made it to Twilight Town, We went through the first part of town only to be stopped by the mayor.

"Hello visitors and welcome to Twilight Town if you all have seen some of the citizens have been turned into frogs now before you five dismiss the situation as a prank look at this note a person gave me". the mayor said

I looked at the note with handwriting on it the handwriting belonged to West Port High School administrator and Athletic Director Coach Robbie Lindeman.

"Nick i can't believe you passed Jennifer, Officer Gravel and a person with over 30 years of total Navy service Erich Blunt. in order to get to me you have to beat someone who is really close to Mario enemy-wise and to get to him you have to get to Creepy Steeple".

"Thank you mayor ok everyone's let's go". I said

Once we got to Creepy Steeple we solved puzzles to find our way up to the top which we did eventually, Once we got there we saw someone that shocked us all especially Mario.

Doopliss Mario said confused about how he was able to survive.

"Yes Mario it is me Doopliss i'm back under someone by the name of Robbie Lindeman's orders He wants me to destroy Nick and turn him into a shadow like i did to you, and i turned the citzens into frogs by orders of Robbie Lindeman".

"Frogs ha that's the oldest trick in the book in fact it's no trick at all it's a fairy tale that a person bought into this story in order to make us laugh that idiot Lindeman can't come up with anything else besides that". King Boo said as he chuckled in humor not realizing that he broke the 4th wall when he said story.

Mini Boss- ? on the tattle log (as of now)

I started with a few athletic moves from the stage lights which caused 20 damage in all.

? did his laser vision on me which stole my body and appearance.

"Now you are fighting yourself Nick how's that feel.

I felt a little uneasy attacking a exact version of me but i knew that was not really me that was someone else pretending to be me so i kept attacking him until he was dead.

END OF CHAPTER once i grabbed the key.

Now you thought that, that was it no i was transformed into a shadow by ?'s laser vision now i have to get my body appearance and my friend's back on my side.

**Ok everyone this warps up Chapter 9 how will Nick be able to get his body and appearance back you will have to what until Chapter 10 this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Post Chapter 4: Part 1

**Hello everyone welcome to Chapter 10 of Paper Nicholas The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 10: Post Chapter 4: Part 1

Once i got up i realized i was a shadow a then went down the well at the entrance of creepy steeple and i found a letter that was missing off of the screen to spell the person's name.

Once i confronted him and guessed his name right the screen started spinning while he was acting like a little girl and ran back to Creepy Steeple.

Once i got back up to the top of Creepy Steeple i saw the fake me aka Doopliss with Robbie Lindeman to the right of him and my partners behind him they did not realize they were not teamed up with me but rather the fake me.

"Nick you made it all this way in your shadow form but now your on your own" Robbie said.

Boss Battle- Doopliss with Coach Robbie Lindeman and my partners

I started with a top rope attack which knocked Doopliss down allowing me to focus on Robbie.

I did a super guard against Robbie's attack's which along with all of my attacks Ko'd him in a little over 4 minutes.

Doopliss used his magic attacks to try to get the upper hand which he did get the upper hand.

Nick 35/50HP

Doopliss 25/50HP

I then did a attack of my own my own 450 splash which caused 15 damage.

Doopliss did a magic attack of his own which dealed 10 damage.

Nick 25/50HP

Doopliss 10/50HP

I did a quake hammer on Doopliss which caused 4 damage.

Doopliss did a charge from the air at me which i superguarded against.

Nick 25/50HP

Doopliss 5/50HP

I did a 450 splash on him which finished him.

I then got the key and Doopliss changed back into his normal self which gave me my body and appearance back**.**

my partners were shocked to find out that that was not me they were teamed with Doopliss the whole time.

They all said "I'm sorry" i accepted their apology's and the words came up on the screen END OF CHAPTER.

**Everyone this warps up Chapter 10 where do Nick and co. go next find out in chapter 11 this is smeake signing off see ya!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Rougeport and Keelhaul Key

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 11 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 11: Rougeport and Keelhaul Key

Once we got back to Rougeport and to the Professor's office he started to explain to us where the next key is.

"I'm glad you all got the fourth key your journey is halfway over now the next key is on a island of the same name Keelhaul Key it is a island south of Rougeport, the key is guarded by a pirate whose soul torments the very people that try to steal his treasure you all need to be very careful". Professor Frankly said

"Ok thank you Professer we will be careful let's go everyone". I said

Once we got a pirate and the pirate got his crew we set sail but as we were halfway to our destination the pirate was and all of us were shocked to see a Ember, the pirate had told his that the pirate that guard's the treasure sends out a curse to anyone that get's near the island.

The ship then started sinking.

Once the waves pushed us ashore to Keelhaul Key we rested up then begin to venture all the way to a rocky platform and broke through the rock to get inside.

After some random battles we went to where we needed to go another Black Chest Demon to be cursed with the boat ability.

After we got to the top we turned into a boat and traveled down to waterfalls but we still needed to get past the whirlpools which would send you back to the beginning of the whirlpools if you hit one entirely**.**

Once we past the whrilpool we saw a lot of Toads and two pianta's that were stranded on a boat.

After we went through the puzzle to save the people on the boat we went through the next cave and healed up to get ready for the match for the fifth key against the legendary pirate.**  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Keelhaul Key: Part 2

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 12 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 12: Keelhaul Key: Part 2

Once we went into the ship and into the main room we gasped at the treasure before us.

Suddenly a pirate's skull appeared before us we did not scream

"Hola amigos i am Cortez state your business here" Cortez said in a rather convincing Spanish accent.

"We are not here to hurt you Cortez we just came for a key that is all we want nothing else". I said

"So you came for my treasure" Cortez said a little anger in his voice.

But before i could respond we were put into a impromptu battle versus Cortez

Boss Battle- Cortez

"If i have to destroy you to get the key i will" I shouted in anger i started with some wrestling attacks that tore some of his bones apart and caused 15 damage total.

Cortez followed up with a bite to me which caused one damage.

Mario followed up with his traditional jump along with the MutiBounce which killed him.

But if you thought we won guess again, the curtains closed and Cortez transformed into his second form his whole body.

Toad followed up with the quake hammer which caused four damage.

Goombella did the MutiBonk which caused 7 damage to him.

King Boo did a magic attack which caused 10 damage to him.

Cortez followed up with a bite to Mario which caused 1 damage to him.

I did another wrestling attack which killed his second form.

Cortez came up with his third form.

After about 8 hits Cortez was dead.

"Did we beat him" Toad said

Cortez appeared again with only his head

"Amigo you cannot hurt me for i am dead well my body is dead anyway but my soul remains tied to my treasure". Cortez said

" See that key behind you Cortez that is all we want".

"You mean this amigo oh well then take it it was wasting up space anyway.

the words came up on the screen END OF CHAPTER.

**Chapter 12 is done see you all in Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13: post chapter 5: part 1

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 13**

Chapter 13: post chapter 5: part 1

Once we blew up the rock to get back onto the island we saw a ship shooting cannons at us the person that was manning it was none other than Erich Blunt.

"Erich what are you doing here i thought we beat you" I shouted so he could here me since the ship was 50 feet from land.

"You did but that's not important what's important is that you give me the key and i'll be on my way". Erich shouted back.

"This key is not leaving my possession got that Erich". I shouted as loud as i could

We then went back into the cave and back onto Cortez's ship.

"Hi amigo did you forget something" Cortez said.

"No but we need your help theirs a guy outside shooting cannons that want's the key you just gave to me can you help us". i asked

"Sure amigo i would be happy to help". Cortez said

Once we got outside we started a battle but not a traditional battle it was ship vs ship.

Post Chapter 5 Ship Battle- The Black Skull vs Erich Blunt's ship

we fired 7 cannons that went into the interior of the ship which made it tilt to one side ready to capsize.

Erich fired 5 cannons which hit the outer exterior of the ship.

Erich's ship then capsized and we were sailed back to Rougeport.

**See you all in Chapter 14 for the beginning of the journey to Poshley Heights**


	14. Chapter 14: Rougeport and Excess Express

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 14**

Chapter 14: Rougeport and Excess Express Day 1

Once we sailed back to the dock we thanked Cortez for the sail, and we went to Professor Frankly's office and he started to explain where to go next.

" The next key's location is Poshley Heights and to get there you have to ride the Excess Express it will take you 3 days to reach there". the professor said There are no enemies to face it's going to be a easy ride to Poshley Heights to get the key". The professor continued. "In order to get a train ticket you have to go to Don Pinata".

"I've never ridden on a train before that will be the best experience i've had in my life Let's go everyone". I said as we ran to the west side of Rougeport**.**

After we got the ticket from Don Pianta, we went to the train and showed the conductor the ticket then we boarded.

Once we got acquainted with the people on the train we went back to the kitchen only to discover that a pot of stew had been stolen**.**

Once the detective had let the case start, we searched the train for clues and we followed drippings of stew to Room #3.

Once i returned the pot of stew to the chef it was night time.

I then went to room# 6 to talk to the detective about the note that was in my room when we got on the train.

Once i went back to my room another side quest would start because their was a ghost in the Room with no person in it.

The Ghost told us he was deemed to haunt the cabin and he wanted his dairy.

We went to the back of the train to tell the conductor, we got the dariy and took it back to the ghost who gave us the blanket.

We then the blanket back to the conductor went back to our cabin and went to sleep.

**Chapter 14 is done**


	15. Chapter 15: Excess Express: Day 2

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 15**

Excess Express Day: 2

When we got up we went to the detective's room the name of the detective is Pennington and we were told that some stuff was missing. Once we found the businessman's beriefcase with Nitro Honey Sryup inside of it we gave it back to the businessman.

It then turned to evening.

We turned in two other object's to their owners a ring and a gold bracelet.

We then found out that the bridge was out and after solving some puzzles, doing random battles with new enemies, learning a new move and beating down some black things we lowered the drawbridge, got back on the train, went to our cabin and went to sleep.

**I know this Chapter was short but i was being rushed**


	16. Chapter 16: Poshley Heights

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 16 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Excess Express: Day 3 and Poshley Heights

When we got up the train had come to a halt, and we got out and we saw that we were in Poshley Heights.

"Everyone welcome to Poshley Heights home of the rich and famous now let's find the key". I said to my four friends

After a little searching we found a building that looked like a sanctum.

"Maybe it's in here". King Boo said

We went over to the door but it was locked and their was a note on it.

" Out for now"

"Drat now how are we going to get in". Toad said

"Nicholas" someone said

We turned around to see Pennington.

"I never thought i would see you come here let me unlock the door".

We went inside to see two of Mario's old enemies the shadow sirens we saw Beldam, Marylin and Doopliss.

"Eh he he he you all are to late we got the key". Beldam said They then disappeared but not Doopliss who did not have that ability had to jump out the window.

"Let's chase after them". Toad said

"There is no need to chase after them the key they grabbed was in fact a key for a truck a fake". Pennington said

"Where's the real one". i asked

"I'm not allowed to tell you since it is prohibited but i'm sure you be able to find it out for yourself Nicholas". Pennington said

After finding a switch it opened a pipe to the background where i saw another pipe which lead to the next room.

Once we got over to where the key was I grabbed it and the words came up on the screen END OF CHAPTER.

**Everyone Chapter 16 is done where do Nick and Co. go next find out in Chapter 17 this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Moon

**Good evening everyone welcome to Chapter 17 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 17: Rougeport, Fahr Outpost, and the fortress on the moon**  
><strong>

Once we got back to Rougeport and to Professor Frankly's office he started to explain where do we go next.

"I'm glad you all got the sixth key, Nick if my calculations are correct Felicity is at your former teacher's and administrators fortress and that fortress is on the moon". Professor Frankly said

"How do we get to the moon we don't have a rocket". I said

"Mario remembers the only way to get to the moon is via a cannon in Fahr Outpost". the Professor explained

"Ok everyone let's go to Fahr Outpost". I said

Once we got there it was snowing which reminded me of a happier time.

When we got to Fahr Outpost i let Mario take over since he remembers all of the people including the mayor.

"Ah Mario it's good to see you again what do you need". the mayor of Fahr Outpost who was a Bob-omb said.

"My friend Nick needs help to find his girlfriend Felicity we believe she is on the moon". Mario responded

"Ok i'll inform General White" the mayor said.

Once the cannon was ready me and the rest of the group got in it and we were shot up to the moon.

Once we landed on the moon and walked a little ways we saw the fortress in the background we found a pipe went in it ended up in the background and went in the fortress.

**Chapter 17 is done**


	18. Chapter 18: the fortress: part 2

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 18**

Chapter 18: the fortress: part 2

Once we got into the fortress we had to follow a complicated series of puzzle's in order to get where we needed to go, we started with one of the sublevels and that puzzle.

Once we completed sublevel 1's puzzle we got a reward, we then went to Level 2

We completed Level 2's puzzle and got a reward we than went to sublevel 3.

Once we completed the other level's puzzle's we instered key cards that came with the chest to open a door to a room that we had to go into the background and get some stuff done here in order to get to the boss battle.

Once that big room was done we went into the room to find the boss and who the boss was it was Coach Robbie Lindeman.

"Nick i never thought you and your friends would make it here to hear such bad news". Robbie said

"If you hurt Felicity i will beat you down like there is no tomorrow". I responded a little anger in my voice.

"No not that she's been taken away by Ben Whitehouse but to get to her you have to get past me" Robbie said

Boss Battle- Coach Robbie Lindeman

"You won't get away with this Lindeman". I shouted as loud as i could.

We all surrounded Robbie Lindeman and unleashed a fury of attacks that caused 30 damage total.

Robbie unleashed some punches on me which hurt me servery causing 25 damage.

I unleashed several quake hammers which caused 25 damage total which made Robbie pass out.

"You won't get away with this Nick". Robbie said before flying back to earth.

We got the key and the big words came up on the screen END OF CHAPTER.

We than found a teleporter to teleport ourselves back to the Rougeport sewers.

**Chapter 18 is done what will happen next for Nick and co. find out in Chapter 19 this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Palace of Shadow

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 19 of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 19: Rougeport Sewers and The Palace of Shadow

Once we were teleported back to the Rougeport sewers we came out of the room and were greeted by Professor Frankly

"Nick go to the Thousand Year Door you have seven keys and will now be able to go into the Palace of Shadow to find Felicity". the Professor said

I did what he said and once the doors opened we went inside.

Once we were inside the Palace of Shadow we went through a few rooms to find a pile of bones blocking our path

"You will not disturb them while they are working".

" You five will be lost in the darkness forever". The pile of bones said

Mini Boss/ Lesser Enemy- Dark Bones

After we had defeated Dark Bones we went into the next room.

**I know this chapter is short but like last night i was being rushed tomorrow the final chapter's will be posted tomorrow i hope i will have time to post them see you all tomorrow this is smeake signing off see ya!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Palace of Shadow: Part 2

**Good evening everyone welcome to Chapter 20 of Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door**

Chapter 20: Palace of Shadow: part 2

Once we got to a part in the Palace of Shadow we stopped to take a breather.

"We are closing in on the deepest part of the Palace". King Boo said

"Let's go everyone". I said

We went into the next room to find a black dragon.

Who disturbs me. the dragon said

"We disturb you" Mario said

"I guess you had defeated my sister again" Gloomtail said in shock

"But no matter". Gloomtail continued "I will defeat you all".

Gloomtail- Mini-Boss

I started with several quake hammers which caused 20 damage total.

Gloomtail did the Earthquake attack which we all dodged.

I then did the MutiBounce which caused 7 damage total.

Mario did the MutiBouce which caused 7 damage total.

Toad did 2 quake hammers which did 8 damage total.

Goombella did the MutiBonk which did 7 damage total.

King Boo did a magic attack which caused 10 damage total.

Gloomtail interrupted

"You are tough meat but i will now show you the true extent of my power".

Gloomtail then fired his megabreath.

Four of us barely dodged all but Toad.

We then continued with attacking Gloomtail and after 10 more hits Gloomtail was defeated.

"No is it true can a dragon expire". Gloomtail said before dying.

We than got a key that unlocked the Riddle tower.

Once we got to the Riddle Tower we saw Beldam, Marliyan and Doopliss.

"Eh he he he you will not beat us anymore". Beldam said

2nd Mini-Boss- Beldam, Marylin (with Doopliss)

After we had defeated Marylin and Doopliss we had weakened Beldam.

After i jumped on Beldam one last time she was done.

Once we went into the Riddle Tower we had to go through 8 riddles in order to unlock the second deepest part of the Palace.

Once that was complete we went down to see the enemy i had been tracking all this time, The Assistant Principal for Student Services Ben Whitehouse.

"Nick i never thought you would make it this far but it's ashamed you came all this way only to be stopped by me". Ben said all of this while his back was turned to me.

Chapter Boss- Ben Whitehouse

After a long back and forth battle we eventually defeated Ben.

3rd Mini-Boss- Bowser

Bowser drops in unexpectedly and we get right to the battle.

After we defeated Bowser we ventured down to the deepest part of the Palace ready to face the final boss and save Felicity.

**Everyone this ends Chapter 20 see you all in Chapter 21 this is smeake signing off see ya!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Battle and End

**Hello everyone welcome to the final Chapter, which is Chapter 21 i know all good things must come to a end but fret not a story that i had done way before this story will be revised and that story i think will be up in October or November, anyways enjoy the final Chapter of Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door.**

Once we went into the room, we saw Felicity trapped in a capsule, we also saw Erich Blunt and Robbie Lindeman but the thing that shocked us most was Ben Whitehouse in a dark form.

Final Boss- Ben Whitehouse, Dark Form

Ben Whitehouse proved a to be a little more challenging for us in his dark form as it was hard to get some good attacks in.

But after we got him down to 50 HP it was easier.

It started with a ankle lock on the left leg followed by another ankle lock on the right leg which caused 25 damage total.

Ben unleashed a dark attack which everyone dodged but not Toad. It caused 10 damage.

I did several punches to the head which caused 20 damage and after i used the MutiBounce it was all over.

When Erich and Robbie saw that Ben was down they backed away from me, because it was obvious that i would hurt them if they did something bad to Felicity.

A button was pushed that caused Felicity to fall out of the capsule i ran over to her, caught her and embraced in a passionate kiss that would go on for about a minute.

"Nick thank you for saving me". Felicity said as she hugged me.

I was about to respond until a blank bullet was fired from a gun it didn't hurt any of us but it went at a speed so fast that it did go into someone it went into Robbie Lindeman. the bullet was apparently fired by Officer Gravel.

"Nick i'm sorry i couldn't help you on your journey but would that count". Officer Gravel said to me.

"Um i guess it would Officer Gravel". I responded before we all left the Palace.

Me, Mario and Felicity, Toad and King Boo went back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Goombella stayed in Rougeport as Professor Franky's assistant.

Officer Gravel took Robbie Lindeman, Erich Blunt, Jennifer Leach-Cotton and Ben Whitehouse who had gone back to his regular form back to Ocala and to West Port High School where they would continue the duties that they had.

And we told Princess Peach, Toadette and the other residents of the castle about our adventure.

**So ends Paper Nicholas: The Thousand Year Door be on the look out everyone for my revised story that i had done a long time ago. this is smeake signing off see ya!**


End file.
